The diagnosis of acute renal failure, tubular interstitial disease, renal cancer or glomerulonephritis is classically based on the presence of one or more symptoms. For example, symptoms of acute renal failure, renal tubular injury, renal cancer or glomerulonephritis may include weight gain, reduced urine output, increased serum creatine concentrations, hypertension, fever, and kidney enlargement and tenderness. However, the use of these symptoms alone to detect renal failure is not adequate. Currently, most episodes of renal failure are diagnosed by measuring kidney function, for example by using biochemical tests such as assays that measure serum creatinine (Cr) concentrations, and by imaging or biopsy.
Presently, renal biopsy remains the most definitive test to specifically diagnose acute renal failure, tubular interstitial disease, renal cancer or glomerulonephritis. However, this method has major limitations. For example, the biopsy procedure itself has complications, and cannot be performed on a routine or even frequent basis to monitor progression of renal disease. In addition, the invasive nature of a renal biopsy is both uncomfortable and inconvenient for patient subjects. Accurate interpretation of the renal biopsy also demands the expertise of a pathologist with extensive experience in analyzing a biopsy sample for evidence of acute renal failure, tubular interstitial disease, renal cancer or glomerulonephritis. Hence, renal biopsies are reserved for those patients that demonstrate other clinical and/or laboratory evidence of renal failure, thus limiting its use or potential use in detecting early disease.
A method for the early detection and/or prediction of acute renal failure, tubular intersitial disease, renal cancer or glomerulonephritis would thus be an important clinical tool for diagnosing and monitoring renal disease.